The present invention relates to methods for promoting urination, defecation or sexual excitation in humans or animals.
As is well known, participants in sexual intercourse may encounter difficulties either in achieving an erection or in maintaining an erection once achieved.
While many attempts have already been made to solve this problem, up to the present time a satisfactory solution has not been found. Thus, proposals have already been made according to which mechanical and electrical structures have been used, or surgical procedures have been resorted to, and in addition attempts have been made to introduce into the body, either orally or parenterally, certain substances which are intended to alleviate the problem. However, none of these previous attempts have proved to be desirable or satisfactory in most cases.
Also, it is known that problems are frequently encountered in connection with urination and defecation. For example, paraplegics often require treatment in order to be able to carry out urination, and quite often extremely severe procedures are resorted to such as surgical procedures and implanting of artifical bodies with resultant infection which is almost impossible to avoid unless massive doses of antibiotics are consumed over a long period of time.
In connection with geriatrics, one of the problems most frequently encountered with aging individuals is constipation. Up to the present time no truly satisfactory solution to this problem has been achieved.